We Don't Fish Anymore
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: The boy watches the sky before him. The clouds grow dark as so does his mind. Never has he felt so lost about someone he cannot remember.


**A/N: **_I was inspired by a drawing I saw on deviantart. So I wrote this._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

****W** e **D** o n ' t **F** i s h **A** n y m o r e  
_By Psycho Dreamer_

We Don't Fish Anymore

The sky was dark. Usually it was always sunny and always a light blue, not a cloud in the sky and every time you looked up you would see the birds flying without a care.

Not today.

It was really dark, people who were walking the streets decided they should go back home seeing how gloomy the weather was. The children didn't feel like playing with their friends, instead they stayed home and helped there family clean around the house. It wasn't a normal day.

This was why it seemed like a perfect day to fish for Naruto.

He walked down the street, watching as a family walked into their warm house, greeted by other family members as they helped the children inside. They looked happy, smiles on there faces, giggling at how cute their baby was. If he had a family, would it be like that?

It didn't matter; he didn't have a family so why should he think that stuff. He accepted the fact that no one loved him. Why would someone love a monster like him? To the villagers, he was nothing. He was a nobody, and nobodies didn't need love.

_**You can call me a loser, a nobody or even a freak as much as you want, but that is not gonna bring me down Sa-!**_

**_Dobe, don't you ever call yourself a nobody again…_**

Of course he didn't believe that before. Even when the village treated him like nothing he kept his spirit high. Was it because of him? That boy… he was always happy because he was there, always around to either play with him or to fight with him, either way he was there. So when he left, something in him made him sad. Maybe that's why he was happy, it made sense, and well to him it did. If he ever told someone that, they would be confused. They would mention how he acted like he hated him and how they would always fight so how was it that when he left, he was sad. Shouldn't he be happy?

Or should he cry?

Crying was something that Naruto rarely did. That was actually something he and…that person had in common, the fact that they almost never cried. No matter how hard life got to them, they never cried. Instead of getting sad, they got angry. When they got angry, they would fight and that would definitely make them feel better. It blew of that depressed feeling they would get. It was a wonderful feeling, to just be able to punch something. Every punch was a tear. That's how they lived, anger was their savior. Nothing else but anger. It made them strong, it protected them. They didn't even know what crying was.

_**The look on your face when they said that those things… you looked so calm. You wanted to cry, I can tell. How did you hold it in?**_

**_I breathe in and out, hold my head high, and hope my heart can bear another beating. Besides, it's…not a big deal. I'm used to it._**

**_…Usuratonkachi, it's okay to cry._**

Naruto looked up and noticed where he was. Weird, he didn't even notice how he got there. All that thinking, he must have tuned out. He looked around watching the water swish around below him.

The dock, his sacred place. They used to fish here a lot. It was kinda of their way of relaxing. After a good fight they would both come here and fish with each other. They wouldn't talk or even look each others way. They would just fish. His back towards the others.

Towards him.

To Naruto, those were the good times. Sitting on the dock really brought memories back. Naruto took his fishing poll, swung his arm back and threw the hook into the water, his bucket besides him. He had a feeling the fish weren't going to bite because of the weather, but it was worth a shot.

He looked up at the dark sky. Black, pitch black. Funny how the weather matched his mood. Maybe the sky was sad about something. The birds weren't flying; did the sky miss the birds? The sky had to be sad about something, right? You just couldn't be sad about nothing, you had to be sad about something. Course, what was he sad about again? He couldn't remember. Something about a boy.

A boy.

He couldn't even remember his name. It's like he deleted it from his mind. What did it start with? An 'S?' Something…he kept calling him 'he.' It was _he_ who made his smile every single day of his fucking life. It was _he_ who broke him. It was _he_ who left him like this. Damn it, who the hell was **he**!

He had been thinking about him this whole time. He couldn't remember anymore who this boy that was so important to him was. He had the memories but not the name or the face or even the boy. He could recall everything he's done with _him_ but couldn't remember him. It was confusing!

_**Do you promise we'll be together like this all the time?**_

**_Tch, dobe…course we will…_**

Memories, memories were all he had…

Was he going insane? What if all those memories were just dreams. Was he dreaming? Dreaming of the boy who made his heart pump twice as fast as normal. The boy who made him feel happy, who made him work stronger. It was a dream wasn't it? Yeah, of course. Everything he thought before, it was all a dream.

Was he dreaming now?

He wasn't really fishing; he was probably home in bed, curled up in the warm sheets, sleeping on his side as the sun washed his tanned face. Yeah, he's sure he's asleep. Naruto pinched himself and flinched.

He was awake.

Deep down he was hoping he wasn't. This pain, it hurts so much. If he had woken up, he was sure he wouldn't have felt that. The pain…

If he was awake then maybe that boy wasn't a dream. Maybe he was real too. But why, why couldn't he remember? Was he hiding it from himself? He remembered reading one of Sakura's doctor books. It said something about people forgetting traumatic experiences because they couldn't handle it. Is this what's happening to him? He's forgetting because it was too much for him to take in?

_**Everyone... everyone... has risked their lives to come after you!**_

**_Well, how well for them._**

Why though? He didn't want to forget; in fact he was trying so hard to remember. To see the face of that person in his mind again. That person who was important! Though, when he thought deep down, maybe he did want to forget. Anyone would want to forget something like this if it causes pain this bad. Even through the pain he wanted to cry. No, crying was something they didn't do, right? They were fighters, they were strong!

Even the strongest men cry.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, it's gonna rain!"

Naruto turned around, his dull eyes meeting the mother and her smiling daughter walking towards home.

Home, was he home?

"I know! We better get going before a storm comes." The mother smiled as she skipped with her daughter, laughing and smiling.

_It's going to rain…_Thought Naruto as he looked up at the sky once more. Go ahead and rain, he wasn't going to cry. He was going to fight, he was gonna get the one he cares for back. That boy who left, he was going to remember!

He was-

"Excuse me mister? You should be getting home soon, it's gonna storm." Naruto looked over to find the same little girl who was walking with her mother staring at him with huge black eyes and black hair. Something about her seemed so familiar.

"Sweetie, don't bother the poor boy!" cried the mother who was staring at Naruto with cautious eyes.

"I know, I just wanted to stay here a little longer." Naruto said his voice low and soft full of sadness.

**Dobe.**

"Why are you alone mister? Don't you have another person to fish with?" asked the girl with curiosity. She tilted her head a little to the left staring at him with a confused look and a frown still on her face.

**It's too late for me, but I want you to know…**

"I think I used too, I'm not sure where he is though." Naruto stared at her with a sad smile and dull, blue eyes. Naruto turned around and watched the water swish back and forth. The smile gone from his face.

"Why isn't he here with you?"

**I love you.**

Naruto turned to look at the sky, thunder booking through the silent day.

"We don't fish anymore."

And as he said that, rain fell from the heaven's mixing with his tears as they sled down his face. The sky was crying, and he was glad to join it.

_I love you too._


End file.
